Such Damned Gases
by Arisu-Yuki
Summary: Es brauchte nicht mehr als zwei gelangweilte Kapitäne der Circus-Flotten und 6 arme Opfer. Yaoi ein ungewöhnliches Hauptpairing. One Shot


_Ah... with this look that stares intently. _

_The world doesn't need anything but the senses to ascertain the slight fever._

_I'm feeling that the unripe fruit invites. _

_Desire embracing passionately burning blooming mermaid of passion._

_I'm agonizing and drowning in the deep pleasure..._

_Eyes...each time they wink eyes of temptation,_

_a body that swing the hips while swaying in a dry wind. _

_Poisonous flower..._

_„Varuna" - Nightmare_

»Das kann doch unmöglich ernst gemeint sein.«, Gareki klang mürrisch. Was bei ihm ein gefährliches Anzeichen sein konnte. »Sind solche Gaslecks, bei diesen Schiffen überhaupt möglich?« Wenn man es mal recht bedachte... Konnten wohl alle Beteiligten froh sein, dass er nicht gleich an die Decke ging.

»Offenbar schon.« antwortete Hirato, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und mit einem seltsamen Lächeln auf den Lippen. Allerdings war das bei diesem Menschen nicht weiter ungewöhnlich. Hirato war schon immer irgendwie seltsam gewesen.

Er und der Kapitän des Ersten Schiffes, Tsukitachi, hatten ihren Angestellten gerade eben eröffnet, dass bei den Circus-Schiffen offenbar Gaslecks „aufgetaucht" waren, wobei das Gas nun nach innen ströhmte. Die Reaktionen darauf fielen denkbar schlecht aus.

»Es ist zwar möglich, aber sowas sollte doch auf gar keinen Fall vorkommen.«, murrte Kiichi. Vermutlich war es von Vorteil, dass sie ihren Frust für gewöhnlich nicht an den beiden Kapitänen, sondern an Tsukumo und Yogi ausließ. Nun... und an so ziemlich allem anderen, was nicht mit Hirato, Tsukitachi und generell dem ersten Schiff in Verbindung stand. Was natürlich für die erstgenannten beiden Kämpfer des zweiten Schiffs weniger von Vorteil war. »Wir sollten uns jetzt vielleicht um unsere Gesundheit sorgen! Was bewirken diese Gase?«

»Wir können euch beruhigen, schädlich sind sie nicht. Allerdings müssen wir die Lecks verständlicherweise aber erst mal finden oder finden lassen. Es ist aber undenkbar von Board zu gehen. Also werden wir alle mit den Nebenwirkungen leben müssen, solange wir es einatmen. Ihr werdet euch in nächster Zeit ein bisschen anders fühlen aber das war's auch schon.« versicherte Tsukitachi, was ein wenig fragwürdig war, da er denselben Gesichtsausdruck auf den Lippen trug wie Hirato. Zusammen erweckten sie irgendwie einen unheimlichen Eindruck...

»Moment mal... Hirato-san! Hattest du nicht vorhin gesagt, dass das Gas weitesgehend nicht in die Kabinen von dir und Tsukitachi-san vordringt? Ihr werdet damit also keine Probleme haben...-« murmelte Yogi in einem weinerlichen Tonfall, wobei Kiichi ihm allerdings ins Wort schnitt.

»Und _was_ für Nebnwirkungen sind das?«

Die zwei Kapitäne tauschten für einen Moment einen vielsagenden Blick, gerade so kurz, dass man sich im nächsten Augenblick die Frage stellen durfte, ob man sich nicht doch vertan hatte.

»Nun, womöglich ändert sich euer Blickwinkel auf gewisse Leute in eurer Umgebung...-«

»Ihr könntet euch verlieben.« unterbrach Hirato-san den Anderen mit diesem unheimlichen Lächeln.

Eine Weile lang herrschte eine Art ungläubiges Schweigen.

Dann ertönte ein zurückhaltendes, leises Kichern aus Jikis Richtung. »Das ist alles? Dann gibt es meiner Meinung nach Schlimmeres.« Es war sowieso schon zu spät immerhin hatte er sich bereits verliebt...

Sein Lachen verstummte allerdings, als er Ivas Blick bemerkte, die wohl versuchte ihn mit ihrem bloßem Blick zu durchbohren. Unheimliche Frau...

»Nehmt das nicht auf die Leichte Schulter, es könnte euch trotzdem in die Bredouille bringen.« warnte Hirato.

Tsukitachi warf ihm einen belustigten Blick zu.

»Hirato-san!«

Angesprochener wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit Nai zu.

»Wissen Akari-sensei und die Krankenschwestern bescheid?«

Für einen Augenblick lang weiteten sich Hiratos Augen ein Stück weit. Soweit es Gareki betraf, hatte der Kapitän des zweiten Schiffs den Arzt vergessen. Und soweit er das sehen konnte, ging es Tsukitachi wohl genauso. Es dauerte allerdings nicht lange, bis er sich wieder gefangen hatte.

»Wie kommst du auf ihn, Nai-kun?«

»Er ist Arzt. Vielleicht könnte er uns Medizin geben, die uns hilft.« antwortete Nai in kindlicher Naivität.

Auch wenn die Antwort gar nicht so weit hergeholt war, musste Gareki trotzdem das Verlangen unterdrücken sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn zu schlagen.

Hirato lächelte leicht. »Nein er weiß nicht darüber bescheid. Wir haben auch offen gesagt keine Ahnung ob er auch davon betroffen ist... aber da fällt mir doch direkt etwas ein...«

Yogi schluckte. Wieso hatte er plötzlich dieses ungute Gefühl in der Magengrube?

Hirato sah in seine Richtung. Immer noch dieses unheimliche Grinsen. Irgendwie hatte der Blonde das Gefühl, dass sein Gegenüber wohl leicht sadistisch veranlagt sein musste. »Yogi du hättest doch in nächster Zeit sowieso einen Check-up bei Akari-san? Du wirst ihn heute machen, und kannst ihm direkt die „Frohe Kunde" überbringen. Der wird sich natürlich freuen...«

Yogi war einem Herzinfarkt nahe und Nai, der den Sarkasmus in Hiratos Stimme nicht verstanden hatte, wippte mit einem freudigen Lächeln auf und ab.

_Wieso um Himmels willen tust du mir das nur an, Hirato-san?_

_Was bedeutet es, sich zu verlieben?_

Das war die Frage, die Nai hauptsächlich im Kopf herum spukte. Es war nicht so, als hätte man es ihm nicht ansatzweise erklärt. Wenn er sie gefragt hatte, hatten Yogi und Tsukumo versucht es ihm irgendwie beizubringen. Er verstand es trotzdem nicht so ganz.

Wenn man jemanden liebte, war das sehr viel mehr als mögen. Das Herz begann einem zu pochen, als würde man einen Wettlauf machen, die Handflächen begannen zu schwitzen und man bekam ein flaues Gefühl im Magen. Man wurde nervös wenn die andere Person in der Nähe war, möglicherweise wurde einem abwechselnd heiß und kalt als hätte man Fieber. Aber trotzdem war man in der Gegenwart des Anderen sehr glücklich. Man fühlte sich geborgen.

Aber Nai fühlte sich sowohl bei Tsukumo-chan, als auch bei Yogi und Gareki wohl. Ab wann, war es Liebe? Konnte er sich überhaupt verlieben? Und wenn ja, würde er es merken? Oder...

»Gareki, wie merkt man, dass man verliebt ist?«

Der Ältere hörte auf sich mit der Wand ihres Zimmers einen wütenden Starrwettbewerb zu liefern und blinzelte den Niji perplex an. Mit der Frage hatte er nicht gerechnet. »Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich bin nicht der Typ, der sich oft verliebt. Man merkt es einfach.« Und damit wandte er schnell seinen Blick ab und nahm den Starrwettbewerb wieder auf.

Nai sah Gareki nur mit großen Augen an. _Man merkt es einfach. _Sollte das heißen, dass Nai schon wissen würde, wenn es soweit war? Mindestens ein paar dieser Symptome hatte er schon mal. Aber er hatte sich bisher nicht darum gekümmert weil er kein normaler Mensch war. Liebte er also bereits?

»Gareki?« Er stand von seinem Bett auf und ging vorsichtig auf das des Anderen zu und beobachtete diesen dabei wie er mit verschränkten Armen und Beinen darauf saß.

»Was soll das jetzt überhaupt mit den verdammten Gaslecks? Unfall von wegen...«, murmelte der Schwarzhaarige in seinen nicht existierenden Bart hinein. »Ja was ist denn noch?« fragte er schließlich etwas lauter, und gereizter.

Nai stand nun direkt neben ihm und sah ihn mit seinen großen Kulleraugen an. »Gareki, wenn ich das kann, dann habe ich mich in dich verliebt.« und ehe der Schwarzhaarige auch nur blinzeln konnte, hing der Jüngere ihm am Arm, oder schmiegte sich besser gesagt an ihn.

Gareki starrte ihn für einen Moment wortlos an, bevor er Nai erschrocken aber dennoch vorsichtiger als bei jedem Anderen von sich schob. »Hast du einfach nur den Verstand verloren oder schlagen diese Gase schon bei dir durch?« fuhr er ihn an.

»Was hast du denn, Gareki?« Große, rote Kulleraugen starrten ihn vom anderen Bettende aus, verständnislos an.

Gerade als er Nai drohen wollte, bloß zu bleiben wo er war begann er sich ein wenig komisch zu fühlen. Für einen kurzen Moment war ihm schwindelig, bevor sein Herz damit anfing, den Pulsschlag zu beschleunigen. Nai beobachtete ihn immer noch mit großen Augen. Außerdem fühlte er die Hitze in seine Wangen schießen. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Verdammte Gase... Ernsthaft? War er gerade dabei, sich in Nai zu _verlieben_? Er der früher so skrupellos hatte sein können, war nun nicht in der Lage dieses Zeugs naserümpfend zu ignorieren, dass offenbar seinen Verstand manipulierte...

»Gareki?« hörte er Nais verunsicherte Stimme und nahm am Rande wahr, dass er wohl näher gekommen sein musste.

»Komm mir bloß nicht zu nahe!« knurrte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

»Aber...-«

**Bumm. Quitsch.** Und Nai sah erstaunt zu Gareki hinauf, der auf seinem Bauch saß und sich mit den Händen rechts und links von seinem Kopf abstützte. Es tat nicht weh. Ihm war nicht übel. Alles daran war anders, als das was Mine mit ihm gemacht hatte. Oder machen wollte... Er wusste, dass Gareki ihm nicht wehtun würde.

Dieser dagegen, kämpfe gegen einen leichten Anflug von Panik an. Was machte er da bloß? Nai war noch nicht mal ein Mensch! Er war eigentlich ein Tier... Und selbst wenn er ein Mensch wäre, wäre er viel eher ein kleines, unschuldiges und vor allem unbeflecktes Kind. Er konnte doch nicht an eine Beziehung mit einem Niji denken, oder? Nicht ernsthaft?!

»Ist alles in Ordnung, Gareki?« fragte eben Genannter unschuldig.

»Idiot!« presste der Schwarzhaarige hervor, bevor er ohne nachzudenken seine Lippen auf die von Nai legte.

Der Kuss war unschuldig und kurz aber das bemerkte der Jüngere nicht. Er sah Gareki nur mit geweiteten Augen und roten Augen an. »Was... war das?« fragte er verwirrt, wobei sein Herz immer noch wie wild schlug, oder sogar noch mehr.

»Das nennt man Kuss.«

Diese verdammten Gase... Er hatte zwar anfangs noch naiver Weise gedacht, sie könnten ihm nichts mehr anhaben, aber da hatte er sich wirklich getäuscht. Im Endeffekt hatten sie es nur irgendwie geschafft, dass was er für Tsukumo-chan empfand zu verstärken und ihn zu einem verfluchten Stalker zu machen! Er lief nun schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde vor der Zimmertür der jungen Frau auf und ab.

Wenn Iva ihn hier finden würde, würde sie die Lunte direkt riechen. Und dann hätte sein letztes Stündlein geschlagen. Aber er _konnte_ einfach nicht anders...

»Was tust du hier, Jiki?«

Ertappt zuckte Angesprochener zusammen. Er hatte erst bemerkt dass sich die Tür geöffnet hatte, als Tsukumos sanfte Stimme ertönt war. Diese sah ihn nun ruhig wie immer an.

Überrumpelt schnellte ihm die Frage durch den Kopf, ob es jetzt gesünder für ihn wäre, sie eine Ausrede einfallen zu lassen, oder nicht.

»Äh ich... Tsukumo-chan? Hast du gerade etwas bestimmtes vor?«

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.

»Ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen... Kann ich reinkommen? Ich möchte ungern von Iva-san den Schädel eingeschlagen bekommen.« machte er einen kläglichen Versuch einen Witz zustande zu bringen. Natürlich ging es schief. Alles ging schief, wenn er in Tsukumos Nähe war... Er war einfach viel zu nervös, wenn es um sie ging.

Was sich in seiner Ratlosigkeit äußerte, als sie ihn wirklich in ihr Zimmer bat. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum er sie darum gebeten hatte, mit ihm allein zu sein... Seine Kehle fühlte sich staub trocken an. Und dann machte es klick. Vermutlich wusste selbst Tsukumo darüber bescheid, was er für sie empfand. Und wenn sie es nicht wusste, ahnte sie es. Er persönlich hoffte das Letzteres der Fall war, denn so würde Jiki sich nicht fragen müssen, warum sie ihn immer so überging und seine Gefühle nicht erwiederte... Aber wenn er es geschickt anstellte, würden ihm diese Gaslecks in die Hände spielen. Vielleicht hatte Tsukumo ja tatsächlich etwas für ihn übrig, nur hielt sich zurück? Wenn dem so war, würde sie sich ihm jetzt gleich nicht mehr enziehen.

Und wenn sie nichts für ihn fühlte... Nun, dann wusste er zumindest wo er dran war und würde sich keine Hoffnungen mehr machen müssen.

Jiki atmete noch ein letztes Mal tief durch. Na dann los. Jetzt oder nie. So eine Chance bekam er ganz sicher nicht noch mal.

»Worüber wolltest du mit mir sprechen, Jiki-kun?«

»Weißt du, Tsukumo-chan...«, langsam aber sicher wurde er _wirklich_ nervös. Aber er zwang sich dazu, das jetzt durchzuziehen. Jetzt oder nie! »Erinnerst du dich noch an den Abend, als wir das Theaterstück gespielt haben?«

Bildete er sich das ein, oder schmunzelte sie ganz leicht? »Wie könnte ich das vergessen?«

Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Hände in seine. »Und du weißt auch noch was ich vor dem Stück zu dir gesagt habe? Dass ich froh war, dass ich mit dir spielen durfte? Und auch, wenn ich das Stück komplett falsch verstanden habe... Ich habe jedes Wort ernst gemeint. Verstehst du mich?« er kicherte nervös und rückte seine Brille leicht zurecht.

Eine Weile lang herrschte Schweigen, während Tsukumo ihn stillschweigend zu mustern schien. Schließlich lehnte sie sich nach vorne und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie ihre Hände befreite.

»Tsukumo-chan?«

»Wie schon gesagt, Jiki-kun, Iva würde dir den Schädel einschlagen.« antwortete sie ruhig.

Und Jiki bemerkte erst, dass sie ihn hinaus begleitet hatte, als die Tür sanft hinter seinem Rücken ins Schloss fiel, und er sich immer noch ungläubig die Wange hielt.

Ihm drehte sich bereits vor Nervosität der Magen um, wenn er nur in Richtung dieser Hölle marschierte. Jedes Mal hatte er den Eindruck, dass war sein Marsch zum endgültigen Schafott... Er hatte dieses „Ereignis" den ganzen Tag lang vor sich her geschoben aber inzwischen dämmerte es draußen bereits und wenn er damit weiter machte, würde Hirato ihn höchstpersönlich in Akaris Labor schleifen... Ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass er genauso nervös war, wenn er nur rumsaß und wartete. Er wusste dass die Zeit verging, und dass er es nicht verhindern konnte.

Er hatte sich noch nie einen Reim darauf machen können, warum Akari-sensei es immer wieder darauf anlegte, seine Angst nur noch mehr zu schüren. Yogi wusste, tief in seinem Inneren, sollte er es eigentlich wissen aber er kam einfach nicht darauf. Und aus diesem Grunde war der Arzt auch so unvorhersehbar. Man konnte sich bei diesem Mann einfach auf nichts einstellen. Das musste einfach der Teufel in Person sein. Und er war extra auf Erden um ihn zu quälen... Was für eine Ehre.

Yogi schluckte. Da waren sie. Die Pforten zur Hölle – oder viel mehr der Eingang zur Krankenstationen.

Sein Herz hämmerte vor Aufregung und Nervosität nur noch in seiner Brust und er hatte ein merkwürdig, flaues Gefühl im Magen. Am liebsten hätte er sich übergeben aber er vermutete, dass er dann erst recht bei Akari landen würde...

»Wieder ein Check-up?« lächelte ihn eine der drei Schwestern mitfühlend an.

Yogi erzwang ein Lächeln, nickte beiläufig und trat durch die Tür zu Akaris Labor. Dabei rang er das Gefühl sich übergeben zu müssen nieder.

Von dem Arzt fehlte augenscheinlich jede Spur aber es wäre nicht die Erste unangenehme Überraschung für Yo-.

»Besser du tauchst früher hier auf, als wie immer auf den letzten Drücker.« ertönte Akaris trockene Stimme hinter dem Blonden.

Dieser schaffte es, mit einem lauten Aufschrei herum zu fahren und gleichzeitig Gefahr zu laufen, vor Schreck auf seinem Hosenboden zu lande. Dieses Mal allerdings, hielt Akari ihn auf, indem er das Circus Mitglied um Arm packte und mit einem kurzen Ruck wieder nach vorn zog. »Schrei nicht jedes Mal so.«

Yogi zitterte und biss die Zähne aufeinander. Akari-sensei hatte ihn nicht wieder auf die Beine gebracht, er hatte ihn viel mehr mit einer Art Schraubstockgriff an sich gezogen, wie eine weitere Art von Stiller Drohung. Yogi hasste diese Check-ups. Er hatte sie immer gehasst. Und was Akari-sensei anging... Nun. Er wusste nicht ob er ihn auch hasste. Meistens machte er ihm einfach nur eine Höllenangst. Und der Blonde hasste auch diese Tatsache aber er spürte jedes Mal wie er fast anfing zu heulen... Das war einfach nur unerträglich. Aber wenn er gegenüber Akari-sensei laut werden sollte, würde dieser vermutlich keinen Moment zögern und ihn sofort einen Kopf kürzer machen.

Immernoch zitternd wie Espenlaub, gab der Blonde sein Bestes dem starren Blick des Arztes standzuhalten. Er sah ihn nur an. Musterte ihn. Bildete sich wohl eine Meinung über seinen Zustand. In Yogis Magen rebellierte alles, was vom Mittagessen übrig geblieben war. Für einen Moment war er sich sicher, er würde gleich einem gewissen Jemand auf den Kittel kotzen müssen... aber das passierte nicht. Stattdessen war er wie gefangen von diesen Starren Augen (und dem Gedanken daran, was Akari ihm gleich wieder antun würde).

Schließlich blinzelte der Arzt, als hätte er soeben in die Realität zurück gefunden. »Gut... Du kennst das Spielchen. Setz dich auf die Liege da.«

Yogi leistete der Aufforderung Folge aber kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass Akari zögerte, ihn loszulassen. Und er hatte schon die Befürchtung gehabt, der Ältere würde ihm das Handgelenk brechen wollen oderso... Generell wirkte Akari-sensei an diesem Tag anders als sonst. Irgendwie nicht ganz da.

Dieser setzte sich auf einen Stuhl vor ihm und würde erst das Pflaster in Yogis Gesicht prüfen und ihm schließlich eine Spritze verabreichen. Ihn danach womöglich noch ein bisschen in Angst und Schrecken versetzen, so dass er am Ende machte dass er weg kam... So wie bei jedem Check-up. Aber dazu kam es nicht. Erst war er nicht so grob wie sonst, als er Yogis Gesicht in seine Hände nahm. Kurz vor dem Pflaster stoppte seine Hand und ihre Blicke trafen sich schließlich. Ihm war so, als wäre er gezwungen dort hinzustarren, als könnten sie beide nicht anders, als würde etwas undefinierbares in diesen rosafarbenen Augen lodern, dass er sogar begrüßen würde.

Yogis Augen weiteten sich. War er etwa gerade dabei...? Doch er wusste die Antwort bereits. Sein Herz hämmerte voller Vorfreude über die Hand, die langsam auf seiner Wange zum Erliegen gekommen war und deren Daumen nun zart über seine Haut fuhr. Und sein Herz hämmerte so wild, wenn er in diese Augen sah, die aussahen, als hätte er das schon immer gewollt aber zugleich auch, als würde er nicht verstehen was hier vor sich ging.

_Nein! Um Himmels Willen... Nein, nein, nein, nein! Wieso? Wieso gerade er? Verfluchte Gase!_, schrie der Blonde innerlich auf.

Dennoch wehrte er sich nicht, als der Arzt langsam aufstand, sich auf der Liege mit den Händen jeweils rechts und links von ihm abstüzte und ihm weiterhin mit diesen brennenden Augen tief in seine eigenen sah. Ganz im Gegenteil. Die Hände des Blonden fuhren vorsichtig hinauf zum Kragen des Arztkittels und zogen seinen Träger so hinunter. Er schloss die Augen bis ihre Lippen sich berührten und sein Herz in Flammen stand. Was zur Hölle geschah hier nur mit ihm?

Im Raum war es totenstill, bis auf das Geräusch, dass entstand, wenn ihre Lippen sich trennten nur um wenig später wieder aufeinander zu treffen. Und als eine fremde Zunge an Yogis Oberlippe entlang fuhr, war diese Sache mit dem Denken sowieso erledigt. Mit einem wohligen Seufzen und einem »Akari-sensei...« gewährte er ihm Einlass und ließ sich im selben Moment in die Lacken drücken. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sich gerade ein ganz anderes Problem auftratt, in Form seines eigenen Blutes, dass sich auf den Weg in tiefere Ebenen machte...

Akari ging es nicht besser. Er wusste nicht was hier los war und wo das alles auf einmal herkam aber eines wusste er; er hatte _soetwas_ noch nie über seine Arbeit gestellt und war sich bis zum heutigen Tag auch sicher gewesen, dass er das niemals tun würde. Aber es hatte sich alles geändert. Und für den Moment war er sowieso viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, seinen Kittel, seine Krawatte... und generell seine Anziehsachen loszuwerden.

»Sag mal Hirato... War es wirklich richtig so, überall Kameras zu installieren?«

»Was meinst du? Du wolltest das doch.«

»Und du hast sie angebracht.«, Tsukitachi zog grinsend eine Augenbraue hoch. »Apropos, so langsam beginnt es endlich zur Sache zu gehen...!«

Bevor er irgendetwas sah, dass er nicht sehen sollte, schaltete Hirato per Fernsteuerung die Kamera in Akaris Labor aus. »Das sollten wir uns nicht ansehen.«

»Ja. Sollten wir nicht. Aber wir könnten...-«

»Tsukitachi.« Hirato sah seinen Freund ernst an. »Wir werden nicht spannern.«

»Schon verstanden...«, der Rothaarige hob abwehrend die Hände. »Aber da wir gerade beim Thema sind... Du hast das Gas schon vor Stunden abgestellt, oder?«

»Ja... Das sollten wir ihnen vorerst allerdings nicht erzählen. Sie wirken glücklich wie es jetzt ist.«

»Und die Andere Sache, dass wir die Krankenschwestern bestochen haben und ihnen das Zeug gezielt verabreicht haben sagen wir ihnen besser... nie.«

»Kanpai!«


End file.
